Damn You Look Good And I'm Drunk
by I Caught Myself
Summary: Oneshot for DarknessintheCorners, as she isn't feeling great. It's one year after Sarah's death and Will wants to go out and forget about it. Will/Ironhide slash. Don't like, don't read. Make sure you read the warnings.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Transformers**

**Summary:**** Oneshot for DarknessintheCorners, as she isn't feeling great. It's one year after Sarah's death and Will wants to go out and forget about it. Will/Ironhide slash. Don't like, don't read. Make sure you read the warnings.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Warnings:**** Character death, slash, LOTS of angst.**

**Damn you look good and I'm drunk**

It was a year since Sarah had been killed in the unexpected Decepticon attack on Diego Garcia. No-one had known it was coming, and it was just as the soldiers had been celebrating the 4th of July. Even Graham was there, joining in with the celebrations, even though he was a British soldier. Will's family were standing with Epps's family, talking and laughing about nothing in particular.

That was when the Decepticons attacked – when everyone was unprepared.

xXx

_The hangar behind them exploded into a ball of flame and everyone began running and screaming. Will picked Annabelle up and gave her to Sarah._

_ "Keep going." Will urged. "Just run until you get somewhere safe. Don't turn around and don't come back. Just keep going. I will find you."_

_ "Will... I can't go through this again." Sarah said. "I can't just leave you! I have to know what happens to you!"_

_ "Sarah, take Annabelle and go! I'll be fine." Will said and kissed her on the forehead. Epps came over to them with his family. "Just run." He watched as Sarah turned around and began to run in the opposite direction with Epps's family._

_ "Will! We have to get to the armoury!" Epps yelled. "Optimus and the others are going to hold them off for as long as they can. We have to get our weapons and provide support."_

_ "Erm... yeah sure." He was still watching Sarah go._

_ "She'll be fine." Epps reassured him._

_ "You don't know that." Will sighed._

_ "She will. Come on. We have to go." Epps grabbed Will's arm and dragged him away in the direction of the armoury._

_ Both soldiers hit the ground as Starscream landed nearby, and fired a missile in their direction. Will got to his feet and ran over to Epps, dragging the other soldier to his feet. They ran into the armoury and began to equip themselves, pulling on body armour and grabbing sabot launchers as quick as they could. They ran outside, and found Graham already commanding the counterattack._

_ "I'll take it from here." Will said, slapping Graham on the back, as if to say 'Thanks for holding the fort'._

_ "Yes sir." Graham said, stepping back so that he was standing next to Epps. "Megatron isn't here. It looks as though it's just Starscream and some drones."_

_ "Then this should be easy for us to sort out." Will said. "I never thought they would be bold enough to ever attack Diego Garcia directly."_

_ "Neither did most people." Graham said._

_ "Graham, Epps – I want you two to provide support for Optimus. Take some more soldiers, set up a perimeter and try and defend him from an attacks and draw fire so that he can get a clear shot."_

_ "Yes sir!" Graham and Epps both said. Epps ran around the group and grabbed another three soldiers, then ran off towards where Optimus was holding off a large number of drones. _

_ "You four!" Will pointed at a group of soldiers standing a little way off. "You're coming with me. We're going to back up Ironhide, get the anti-aircraft guns out so we have a chance of hitting Starscream. The rest of you, support whoever looks like they need help, stay out of the way and take out as many drones as you can."_

_ "Yes sir!" echoed off the buildings around them as several groups dispersed in different directions._

_ Will took his group over to where Ironhide was firing relentlessly at Starscream, making fast and low passes overhead. Another building exploded and Will felt the searing heat before he was thrown backwards and skidded across the ground on his side. _

_xXx_

_ Sarah saw the explosion, and she just knew something had happened to Will. She didn't know why – but she did. _

_ "Monique – stop." Sarah said, turning around. Monique Epps stopped and walked back over to Sarah, placing a hand on her arm._

_ "Sarah, we have to find a bunker or something. Will is fine." _

_ "No. He isn't. Something's happened." Sarah said. "Take Annabelle."_

_ "What?" Monique said as Sarah thrusted Annabelle into her arms. Sarah began running back towards the base. "Sarah! Come back!"_

_xXx_

_ Will was dragging himself along the ground on his front, trying to find the energy to get back up on his feet. He wasn't sure what had happened to the rest of the soldiers he had brought with him, but he didn't have high hopes for them. They had been closer to the explosion than him. He just knew he had to get to Ironhide – then he would be safe. He heard someone running towards him, and was vaguely aware of someone kneeling next to him._

_ "Will! Will! Are you okay?" Sarah asked frantically, running her hands over his face, forcing him to look at her. _

_ "Sarah... told you... to get out of... here." Will murmured._

_ "I saw the explosion. I knew something had happened to you." Sarah said. "I had to come back and see if you were okay."_

_ "I –" Will stopped speaking, as Starscream landed behind Sarah. "Sarah, you have to run. Now."_

_ "What? Why?" Sarah's eyes widened. She turned around and saw Starscream, pointing one of his guns at them. "Oh."_

_ "Sarah... run..." Will growled. She just stared at Starscream open mouthed. This was the first time she had ever seen a Decepticon – and this one was close up._

xXx

Will had left Annabelle with Epps and his family tonight. He was still living with Epps, because on a soldier's salary in the economic climate he couldn't afford anywhere for him and his three year old daughter to live, not counting essentials such as food. Will was going to go out and forget what had happened a year ago. His plan was to go out, get drunk and find something to take his mind off Sarah... maybe some company.

He was at one of the local bars just outside the NEST base, drinking himself into a stupor. He was completely unaware of anything going on around him, just the loud music blaring out from the juke box and the large amounts of people laughing and talking around them. Graham was sitting at the bar with a group of girls, using the fact that he was a British soldier to his advantage. Epps had called him and told him to go to the bar and keep an eye on Will, to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Graham was doing a pretty bad job of keeping an eye on Will.

Will was at the bar, arguing with some guy whose girlfriend he had been hitting on. The guy shoved Will, and Will shoved him back. The guy went to punch Will. Will dodged the punch, and his fist connected with the other guy's jaw. Graham jumped up out of his seat and ran over to Will.

"Will, come on. Calm down." Graham said, holding his hands out in front of him, in an attempt to ease Will. "I think it's time you went home."

"I don't wanna go home." Will rubbed his face with his hands. "I can't go home. If I go home, I have to see Annabelle and I have to be strong for her. If I go home, she's going to see her daddy cry and that's something no-one should see."

"Look... I'll... I'll call someone to take you home." Graham sighed. "Well... maybe not home. Just away from here before you start a bar fight. I'll apologise to that guy. Do you want me to get some ice for your hand?"

"Yes please." Will said through gritted teeth, flexing his hand.

"Okay." Graham walked away. He stopped and turned around. "Stay there." He pointed at Will, and walked over to the guy Will had punched, and began to express how sorry he was. When the guy looked relatively satisfied, Graham grabbed an ice-pack from behind the bar and threw it at Will. Then he pulled out his mobile phone and punched in a number, then walked outside so that he could hear what the other person was saying.

Will sat in the corner with the ice-pack on his knuckles, his teeth gritted. The fight had nearly sobered him up, and he was ashamed of himself. He shouldn't be getting into fights about other women on the anniversary of his wife being killed. He called to the barman for another drink, and waited for Graham to come back in.

Graham walked back in, shoving his phone back in his pocket. He walked over to Will, who was sitting in the corner drinking scotch.

"Someone's on their way to come and get you." Graham said. He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you should be drinking more?" Will ignored Graham and downed the rest of his scotch. "Will... I know that this is... well... it's a year now, and I can't say this has ever happened to me... but... I know this sounds clichéd... it's going to get easier. I know it isn't the same, but I lost my brother in Afghanistan and we were unbelievably close... it... it just gets easier." Graham shrugged and walked away, back over to the bar where he ordered another beer.

xXx

Will looked at the man who entered the bar. He was... tall, dark and handsome. He was wearing a pair of jeans, a tight black T-shirt and some converse, with a black jacket over the top. He walked over to Will and smiled slightly.

"Ready to go home?" The man asked.

"Do I know you?" Will frowned, downing another scotch. "I recognise your voice."

"Yes, you do." He smirked. "Remember the demonstration Ratchet recently gave on holographic technology?"

"Oh yeah. He created a solid holoform that resembles a human." Will said, not really being able to recall anything that happened that day.

"Yes." The man said.

"Ironhide?" Will asked.

"Ta dah!" Ironhide grinned and laughed. "Come on, Graham told me to get you out of here before you get admitted to the ER."

"Why would I end up in the ER?" Will asked as Ironhide helped him to his feet.

"I heard something about you starting a fight."

"Oh. Yeah. That."

"Come on, let's go home." Ironhide said, supporting Will with an arm around his waist.

"I don't want to go home." Will protested, looking up at Ironhide. "I can't go home... don't make me go home, 'Hide. Can't we just go for a drive somewhere? You don't need to sleep and I don't want to sleep. I won't sleep... I can't sleep. Let's just... go for a drive."

"Okay. We'll go for a drive." Ironhide said, half-dragging Will over to the topkick, which was parked outside the bar. "And I'll drive. There's no way that you're in a fit state to drive."

"Aww 'Hide, you can take over if I start driving dangerously." Will whined as Ironhide pushed him into the passenger seat.

"No." Ironhide said. "No drinking and driving. You can ride shotgun."

"Oh great."

"Come on, cheer up." Ironhide said. His holoform appeared in the driver's seat and the engine started. "We'll go down to the beach or something, and then _maybe_ I'll let you have a drive when we're on the sand."

xXx

The idea of driving had been abandoned. Will was sitting on the sand, with his legs stretched out in front of him and his trousers rolled up, his shoes and socks on the sand beside him. He was staring out to sea, watching the waves crashing on the shore in the moonlight. There was a storm coming. The waves were large and noisy, and Will was being sprayed with sea water from where he was sitting.

Ironhide was sitting on the sand beside him, his legs folded against his chest, staring up at the moon and the clouds that were travelling at speed across the night sky. He looked at Will, who looked as though he was trying to resist the urge to cry.

"Are you okay?" Ironhide asked softly, studying Will's face.

"That's a silly question." Will chuckled, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "You were there. You saw what happened."

xXx

_Starscream towered over them both, looking down at Will and Sarah with optics filled with hate. It was like looking into Hell itself. Will dragged himself forwards, and grabbed Sarah's hand. She turned at looked at him. His eyes were pleading her to go, pleading her to get away from here, no matter what happened to him._

_ "Will..." she said softly. She turned back to look at Starscream._

_ "Sarah... get out of here..." Will pleaded. "Just go."_

_ "How quaint." Starscream sneered. "You want to protect the female by leaving yourself open to danger."_

_ "Don't... don't hurt her." Will hissed, dragging himself forwards a couple of inches. "Let her go. If you want to hurt someone, hurt me."_

_ "Will." Sarah said. Her eyes were stinging with tears. It wasn't going to end like this. Both her and Will were going to get out of this alive, no matter what happened._

_ "Ah. She's your mate, isn't she?" Starscream asked in delight, looking at Will, who was laying on the floor, then at Sarah, who was kneeling on the floor beside him. "I hate to think what might happen to her, being in the middle of a Decepticon assault."_

_ "Leave... her alone." Will growled through gritted teeth._

_ "What are you going to do about it, flesh creature?" Starscream asked. He reached out, and picked Sarah up in one of his giant, metallic hands._

_ "PUT HER DOWN!" Will roared, trying to push himself up on his trembling arms. His arms gave way, and he fell back onto the ground, facedown. "Starscream... put... her down... please... don't hurt her...! IRONHIDE...!" Will spotted the Autobot weapon's specialist and screamed his name. Ironhide came charging over, intent on tackling Starscream, when he spotted Sarah in his grip._

_ "Starscream, put the human down." Ironhide growled, charging his cannons._

_ "Are you going to make me?" Starscream asked, looking at Sarah, then at Ironhide._

_ "Ironhide... help..." Will growled. Ironhide bent down and picked the soldier up in one of his hands. He studied Will with his optics, and realised that the human was badly injured. "Sarah... save her for me, 'Hide."_

_ "I will. But... I don't know how." Ironhide said. "But you are in need of medical attention."_

_ "I don't care! Sarah means everything to me! There's no point in living without her!" Will insisted, rolling himself over so that he could see Starscream and Sarah squirming in his grip. "Starscream! Let her go!"_

_ "If you say so..." Starscream sneered and cackled, then took to the air. He flew a few feet above the ground and slowly released his grip on Sarah. She fell back down to the ground, and hit the tarmac. There was a sickening crunch, and she laid still._

_ "NO!" Will screamed, fidgeting on Ironhide's hand. "SARAH!"_

_ "I'll see you again, Autobots." Starscream said and transformed. He flew off into the distance, activating his reheat and disappearing._

_ "PUT ME DOWN!" Will screamed. "PUT ME DOWN!" Will slid off Ironhide's hand when the Autobot lowered him to the ground, and crawled over to where Sarah was laying motionless. "Sarah...? Sarah!"_

_ "Will..." Ironhide watched as Will crawled over to his wife, and rolled her onto her back. She looked peaceful, and in that instant Will knew that she was dead. He pulled her into his arms, and began to sob against her chest. "I just spoke to Optimus. He says that the threat has been neutralised and we are to head back to the Autobot hangar for debrief."_

_ "Can't..." Will's sobs were muffled. "Have... to... stay with... her."_

_ "Will..." Ironhide stood there and waited. He turned off his comm system, so that Optimus stopped asking where he was." The only sound was that of Will's sobs as he mourned his wife._

xXx

"Do you think that you guys go somewhere when you die?" Will asked, looking at Ironhide.

"No. Where would we go?" Ironhide asked. "We're just robots. We don't have any sort of life force like humans. I am not religious. I believe that we just power down, and then we are nothing."

"But you guys have a life force." Will frowned. "What about your spark? That's not just a battery keeping you going. It... it seems like something else."

"What do you believe?" Ironhide questioned.

"I don't know what I believe." Will sighed. "I don't think we just die and there's nothing more of us. But I don't believe in any sort of God. I've seen too many wars where young people die to believe in any higher powers."

"Do you think Sarah is watching over you?"

"No." Will said. "There are probably more interesting things for you to do when you're dead. I don't think she's any sort of spirit or ghost. I think that she's just... somewhere. Not here, but somewhere else."

"Hmm."

"Thanks for being here, 'Hide." Will smiled. "You don't have to sit here and listen to me drone on and on about my dead wife."

"Will, you need a friend. I'm here for you." Ironhide said. He placed a hand on Will's shoulder and squeezed. "And this is even better, because I can be here for you as a human, and you won't have to spill all of your feelings out to a giant alien robot who has a slight problem of getting carried away with guns."

"Yeah... how did you design your holoform?" Will asked.

"Not sure really." Ironhide shrugged. "Just made something that looks like it fits in around here."

"Well... you look damn good and I'm drunk." Will murmured, leaning forwards and pressing his lips against Ironhide's neck.

"You don't seem THAT drunk." Ironhide said, edging away slightly.

"Well... that'll be my excuse in the morning." Will shrugged and placed a hand on Ironhide's cheek, forcing the weapon's specialist to look at him. "Please... just give me this night."

"Uhm..." Ironhide was hesitant, then he leant forwards and pressed his lips to Will's. Will ran his hands up through Ironhide's hair and pushed his body against Will's. He pushed Will down onto his back and crawled on top of him, nipping at Will's neck.

"'Hide... car... not having... sex on the... beach." Will panted, wrapping his legs around Ironhide's waist. "Sand... everywhere."

"Okay..." Ironhide broke away from Will and pulled him up off the sand. He dragged him over to the topkick, still kissing him and opened the door for the backseat. He shoved Will inside the topkick and crawled in on top of him. He turned to close the door behind himself and slammed it shut, before turning his attention back to Will.

"More comfortable... no sand." Will smirked as he kissed Ironhide, forcing his tongue into Ironhide's mouth. It was a weird sensation for Ironhide at first, but soon he began to grow used to it. Will's kiss tasted like the scotch he had been drinking all night and he slid his hands up Will's t-shirt, pulling it off over the soldier's head. Will moaned and pushed his groin against Ironhide's, making the weapon's specialist moan too. He had never experienced any feelings like this, not even when he was with Chromia. Ironhide decided that his clothes were getting in the way and they vanished from his holoform.

"Clothes... in the way..." Ironhide half explained, undoing Will's belt and basically ripping his jeans and boxers off. He pinned Will's arms down and began to kiss and bite Will's neck, intent on leaving a mark. He didn't even really know what he was doing anymore. He was just going on instinct. Will moaned and tried to push himself up against Ironhide again, but the Autobot wasn't having any of it. Ironhide freed one of Will's hands so that he could reach down and stroke Will's growing arousal. Will reached out with his free hand and grabbed a fistful of Ironhide's hair and forced their lips together again.

Ironhide broke away and shoved his fingers into Will's mouth. Will began to suck on them, knowing what Ironhide was doing. Whilst Will was sucking his fingers, Ironhide continued to stroke Will's arousal. When Ironhide was sure his fingers were properly lubricated, he removed them from Will's mouth and inserted a finger into his entrance. Will squirmed underneath Ironhide. It was uncomfortable, but not painful. Ironhide inserted a second finger, and then a third, making sure Will was fully stretched for him. Ironhide leant back and put Will's legs over his shoulders, positioning himself. Will nodded at Ironhide and cried out when Ironhide thrusted into him. Will's hands gripped the leather seats as he moaned and cried out due to Ironhide's thrusts hitting the spot. At this moment, he couldn't remember Sarah's name. He couldn't remember her. All he knew was the blissful agony as Ironhide's muscles flexed as he pushed in and out of him.

Ironhide reached his climax, and Will soon after. Ironhide pulled out of him and collapsed on top of the soldier, the sweat on their bodies making them slick against each other. Will rolled over and snuggled against the backseat. Ironhide threw an arm around Will's waist and moved closer to him, watching the gentle rise and fall of Will's chest as he slept. He hoped he had made it easier for Will to cope this year.

_Maybe he'll want me to help again next year._ Ironhide thought to himself, tracing patterns on Will's abdomen with one of his fingers.

**End.**

**A/N: Darkness isn't really feeling great right now, so she asked me to write this for her. She wanted pretty much EVERYTHING, so I think I gave it all to her. **

**If you have the time please leave me a review! **

**I Caught Myself.**


End file.
